thestargateprogramfandomcom-20200214-history
P34-772
|Point of Origin = - |Address Acquirement = Abydos Cartouche |Number of Moons = 1 (Ohasa) |Galaxy = Milky Way |Inhabitants = Simarkans |First Visited On = 14 April 1997 |Tau’ri Interests = Exploration, Medicine, Cultural Exchange |Amount = Minor Contact World |Settled by = The Goa'uld |World Population = 28.000.000- |Under Control Off = The Realm of Empires, The Land of the 7000 Tribes, The Scattered People of the Wild, The Han Empire, The Ohamara People, Raiden’s Dark Cultist and The Isowit People (2807 BCE-Present) |Previously Under Control Off = Raiden (3190 BCE - 2807 BCE) |Previous = P34-773 |Next = P34-774}} Simarka is a planet in the Milky Way Galaxy that was claimed and settled with humans by the Underlord Raiden. Physical Characteristics Simarka as a planet was slightly bigger then Earth just like Earth it had a metallic core and exactly the same atmospheric pressure. It was mostly a flat surface planet with large stretched out plains, deserts and grasslands. It has one supercontinent which partly goes over the north pole and is located inside a world ocean. The southern pole is only frozen icebergs just like Earth northern pole. The central plains and deserts stretch out over most of the continent.Only the continents three peninsula are radically different from the primary low lands of the rest of the continent, each peninsula is home to a separate regional political entity. Political Make-up Simarka due to its geography was divided into four major regional and political divisions, the biggest of which is the lowlands of the nearly 7000 tribes which is bordered on the south by the Sea of Ogada and the Tuur Mountains underneath which lies the Ohamara Peninsula were the Ohamara People life. Across the Sea of Ogada lies the Weiian Peninsula of the Realm of Empires above which you can find the dwellings of Raiden’s Dark Cultist. The northern border of the lowlands is the Norerush Waste and the western border is the Sabradie Coast which is populated by the Isowit People while the eastern border is the Ocean of Wei which often gets confused with the Sea of Ogada, next to the Ocean of Wei is the Hanian Peninsula which is home to the Han Empire. History Raiden ruled Simarka for only 383 year before he was overthrown and he decided to leave the planet to its own devices choosing to instead focus on his primary planet Kyoto. From this point on the Simarkans were left to there own devices the minority peoples soon spread away from the primary proto-mongol people who with their countless tribes inhabited most of the world. The primarily Chinese people eventually established the Han Empire, while the small groups of Polynesian people became the Isowit People and the Ohamara People and the primarily Japanese people founded the Realm of Empires. Apparently long before both the Realm of Empires and the Han Empire came into existence there was supposedly the giant mythical empire of Wei, no proof for this empire has ever been found. All these different people groups lived together on the planet Simarka scarcely aware of one another until in 1998 their contact with the Tau'ri started who eventually in 2014 started investing heavily in planetary cohesion among the various people groups. In 2016 most of Raiden’s Dark Cultist left the planet for the now empty planet of Kyoto. Giving the other people groups a chance of establishing a planetary council, something which until today hasn't happened yet, even though they are eager to be a tributary member of the Interplanetary Alliance. Other Features Nearby Celestial Bodies The Simarkan planetary system consisted of the planet of Abydos and its one moon named Ohasa. The solar system contained a total of 5 planets, three giant gaseous outer planets and one other terrestrial inner planet. Flora and Fauna Simarka has some unique unexplored flora and some semi-unique fauna like Pikaia and Trilobites which have long gone extinct upon Earth all further animals living upon it are animals that were brought to this planets along with the humans. These are Horses, Dogs, Sheep, Llama, Yaks, Cows, and Buzzards. Navigation Category:Planets Category:Milky Way Planets Category:P34-772